Username:666 VidLii Edition
Username 666: VidLii Edition is a video made by Adel123Essam, So here’s the story of how I experienced it. So enjoy! What did I just experience anyway and why? As much as how I love VidLii so much, I first discovered VidLii in June 16, 2017, Then I created my account on that day when I discovered VidLii, But until now, in July 2017, VidLii got a redesign, Then I was so happy that Jan (Yan) is working on VidLii 2.0, I was really hyped for it! But there’s a user that has joined VidLii in June 2017 named “666”, For those you all may know, 666 is some troll account created by some Spanish dude, But then later got banned in September 2017. But now, I have typed “/666” into the vidlii.com url in the address bar. Then I pressed the “Enter” key. But you all may know this. that like I said earlier, It turns out the user has been “'banned'”, Yeah, The user has been banned in September 2017. But however, I denied it and ignored it anyway. Then I started Refreshing the page for a few times over and over again. Then, IT WAS ALL FINE!!!! But until now, The pfps “Shortly stands for Profile Pictures” and the thumbnails turned into “666”, But hell, I was confused, Then I was like “Is this a bug or something? idfk…” Then I was gonna report it to the VidLii Discord Server, But I can’t as for right now, Then I started refreshing the page again. But guess what? It was something different, All of the texts turned into alot of “d’s” but the rest turned into “sixes”, Then again. I was also confused, I thought that VidLii was hacked or it is just me? But then, i somehow refreshed the page, The Colors started changing, I thought that someone was hacking my laptop or something. But it turns out that it is NOT! Then finally, The top of the channel turned black, Then I refreshed it for a few times. But as it turns out, The page turned into blood PS, The logo changed from blue into red, I was really terrified and scared right now. Then finally, After I refreshed it. The Account finally appears in the search page, But the channel has 666 subscribers, 666 video views and 666 channel views, When I first saw the Profile Picture. I thought it was some NotSoBot .deepfry thing or something. I clicked the channel name called “666” But guess what?! The channel was filled with ALL blood and red colors! So I’ve scrolled down in the channel to see the comments, But there’s no Channel Comments Module. So I’ve clicked play on the first video, It seems interesting, So I decided to see the first video, But it actually shows a video of 4 babies twisting their heads, I was very terrified and confused as hell. I was actually like “What is this?????!!!!!!!!” or “Huh???”, So I went back to the channel by pressing the back button. But then I clicked the second video. The second video shows a video of swirled graphics so I have clicked the suggested video on the “More From: 666” tab, But after that. The suggested video pops up a blank error message, So I have clicked the blank error message. But guess what again?! After I clicked the blank error message, It redirected me to a video of a woman drowning in a pool of blood, But in black and white. So I am really scared and terrified as for right now. I tried clicking the back button, But it wouldn’t respond and let me back to the channel. But I made an idea, I have decided to pause the video, But the video wouldn’t pause right now. I was very very scared, I tried closing my browser, But it wouldn’t close at all! Either when I tried clicking the user’s channel, It wouldn’t let me go back to the channel! I even tried clicking an Another Suggested Video, But it lead me stuck here forever! But I made a plan, It was a Great Idea! I have opened the “Force Quit Applications” Window by pressing the “Command+Option+Escape” key, Then I found my Chrome Browser that’s playing this video as you can see! So I have clicked the “Force Quit” button, Then the window appeared in the “Force Quit Applications” Window, It says “'Do you want to force “Google Chrome” to quit?'” Then a small text saying “You will lose any unsaved changes.” so I have clicked the “Force Quit” button, But guess what? IT DOESN’T WORK AT ALL!!!!!!! So I’ve been stuck on this video forever! Then later, I’ve been trying to go back to homepage, The demon hand came out of my laptop screen! Then the screen turned into GSOD (Grey Screen Of Death). But however, I hold my power button anyway then restarted my laptop, But it turns out that my laptop is stuck at the grey screen that it’s stuck on the loading screen. Because one of my System Files were missing. Then Luckily, I have decided to reinstall Mac OS Yosemite, But then after reinstalling it, Then I was browsing through Finder, Then I went to the Documents, Then guess what? I found a video file titled “test”, It’s a video version of what I have experienced, But however, I cannot delete the file into the Trash, Instead, I can upload it, But it’s now out on VidLii! So, Here’s my advice for those who wanted to try it out, Never visit Username:666 onto VidLii! It was really creepy to visit it. Okay?! (tbh, it was fake.)